The Natemare Before Christmas Sing Along
by jacoballen13.jj
Summary: All of your favorite NBC songs, gone Big Nate style!


**Alright, This here's a combination of some TNBC songs and the comic Big Nate!**

**(If you don't know, Read the comics strips)**

**And I know your wondered to yourself...What part did TNBC play in this role?!**

**Well, None obviously. But i'm doing it anyways cause...well, Just because.**

**So sit back, sing along and follow the bouncing ball, Here comes a Chad and Gina sing along!**

* * *

Chad and Gina (to the tune of Making Christmas)

*We cut to the comic clock, 24 hours before Monday, And London Pierce and with the help of some people are preparing the new story for Big Nate, apparently having to do with Chad and Gina*

Clown and Ghosts: *singing8 This time...*Sally is painting the insides of the comic* This time...

*The Ghosts come in with pencils and pen*

Ghosts: *Singing* Chad and Gina.

*in walks a grumpy old troll holding the box of ideas*

Grumpy Old Troll: *singing* Chad and Gina.

*then, riding in the Mayor's car, Mr. Pierce seems to be raking in the orders*

Mr. Pierce: *singing* Chad and Gina, Chad and Gina, is so fine.

*Then come in a elderly Corpse Mom and a Goblin*

Corpse Mom and Goblin: *singing* It's their's this time *in come the Clown, Mr. Hyde and an elderly old Corpse Dad*

Corpse Dad, Clown and Mr. Hyde: *singing* And won't the readers be surprised?

All: *Singing* It's their turn this time!

*we cut to the corpse kid and his mummy friend*

Corpse Kid: *hammering in the Chad juice* *Singing* Chad and Gina.

Mummy: *stretching in the Gina juice, singing* Chad and Gina.

Corpse Kid and Mummy: *singing* Chad and Gina.

*we then cut to the two old witches, stirring the brew up from the box of ideas*

Witches: *singing* Time to work hard, Everyone.

*then comes a lake monster*

Lake Monster: *Singing* On the job till it is done

*Mr. Pierce with the mobile and the Corpse Kid and the Mummy riding in the back*

All: *singing* Then we'll get back to creepy/slapstick fun!

*Here comes Corpse Dad again*

Corpse Dad:*singing* It's time to work hard!

*We now cut to the vampires*

Vampires: *Singing* Chad and Gina, Chad and Gina.

*We see them building a rocket ship to send the new story*

Vampires: *Singing* We'll build a turrent to send it to land...And then we'll hope it's part of the plan!

*Here comes a winged demon*

Winged Demon: *singing* It's their turn this time!

*We cut to Corpse Dad, The Man Hiding under the Stairs and The Wolf Man*

All: *singing* All together, That and this, With all our tricks, We're making love tonight!

*Here comes Jack to check for updates, He gets the update, thanks Mr. Pierce and walks off, secretly excited cause he's been waiting 8 long years for this...*

Jack Skellingtion: *singing* I don't believe, What's happening to me. *he pictures the story as it goes* My hopes, my dreams...my fantasies...*happy evil laugh*

*We cut to the Harlequin Demon whose once again trying to make something***  
**

Harlequin Demon: *singing* Won't they be impressed, I am a genius! See how I transform this wicked bliss, into a tender miss!

*Mr. Pierce comes to check on the Demon's stuff*

Mr. Pierce: *talk sing* My compliments from me to you, on your finest pleanstry, consider though this subsitute, a kiss instead of a miss.

*Cut to the Slimy Green Man and his...dead turtle?*

Mr. Pierce: *talk sing* Huh? No, no, no, Now that's all wrong! That little thing is WAY too small! It's been dead for much too long, it needs something bigger, SOMETHING PLEASENT! Try again, DON'T GIVE UP!

*Cut to Mr. Hyde and his little Mr. Hydes*

Hydes: *singing* All together, that and this, with all our tricks, we're making love tonight!

*We go through a montage on work until finally...it's finished*

All: *Singing* It's time, it's time!

Mr. Pierce: It's here!

All:*singing* Chad and Gina, la la la!

All: *singing* Jack Skellingtion: It's finally here!/All: And we can't wait, so ring the bells and celebrate, and when saturday, starts to rise, WE'LL ALL SING OUT!

Mr. Pierce: IIIIITTTT'S FINISHED! *tries to do an evil laugh but...* Eh, It's tiring.

*We cut to the comic clock one last time, and it's almost Monday, 10 minutes before it to be exact and the comic strip is on it's way!*

* * *

And that was song 1 of the Nate and Nightmare Before Christmas sing along!

Tell me which song I should cover next.

This is Halloween?

Poor Jack?

Or Jack's Obession?

And remember this my friends. Read, Recycle and Review!

Have a nice day!


End file.
